1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode may be a self-light emitting type diode having a wide viewing angle and superb contrast. An organic light emitting diode may exhibit a fast response time, a high brightness, and a low drive voltage.